


Chains & Whips Excite Me

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chains, Devils Trap Sex, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dungeon, F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Chains & Whips Excite Me

You walk into the dungeon where you know Sam is cleaning the last of the blood from the Demon they killed for some answers about finding Amara.

Smiling you see your boyfriend on all fours scrubbing up the last of the blood, the material on his shoulders wet from sweat.

You bite your lip watching the muscles under his grey shirt move while he scrubs.

The way his muscles flex while cleaning makes you feel a bit excited thinking about what he could do with you that could cause his muscles to do the same.

Sam turns his head to look over his shoulder feeling a presence, a smile appears realizing it's you watching him.

"Hey babe." Sam says sitting up straight, his hazel eyes watching your smaller form lean against the wall.

You clear your throat trying to get your mind out of the gutter.

"Hey." You look away trying to remember what you came down here for.

"Is everything okay?" He asks eyebrows coming together in concern.

You nod softly before remembering what you came down for.

"Dean wanted me to let you know he went out to the bar, he said he had a headache and just wanted to let off some steam." You speak softly while Sam leans back down to clean the last bit of blood.

"Probably not going to come back either, he's going to find himself a drunk girl tonight and come back home tomorrow." Sam shakes his head before looking back towards you. "It's his normal." He adds ringing out the cloth into the bloody water bucket which has changed into a shade of light pink.

He stands cracking his back and walking towards you giving you a kiss on the cheek.

The smell of his sweat and the normal smell that was all his causes you to grab him by his shirt, going to your tiptoes and capturing your lips with his.

Sam pulls back his eyes wide not understanding your need for him.

"(Y/N) what's got into you?" Sam asks trying to loosen your grip on his shirt.

"It's just you Sam, seeing you cleaning the blood from the floor. I don't know?" You shake your head loosening your grip and backing up against the wall once again.

"You have a kink for blood?" He asks chuckling.

"No, not the blood Sam. It was the view I had, the sight of your muscles flexing under your shirt while you work just made me think things." You look away feeling a bit embarrassed. "Dirty things."

"Like what?" Sam asks causing you to look towards him and noticing his hazel eyes growing slightly darker.

"I just thought about things you could do to me that would cause your muscles to flex that way." You answer blushing slightly.

Sam pulls you towards him by your arm, his free hand grabbing your hair; pulling hard enough to cause a bit of pain.

"Was it something like this?" Sam asks kissing your neck softly.

"Maybe a little more rougher." You answer noticing his nostril flairing before he picks you up over his shoulder walking you into the middle of the devils trap of the dungeon.

Putting you down gently, he looks to you before pointing towards your body.

"Strip, now." He demands his voice sounding stern.

You start to do as he said, unbuttoning your pants and begin pulling them down quickly.

"No." He says softly stopping you in your tracks. 

"Slowly." He adds grabbing the chair in the corner of the dungeon.

Taking a seat near the entrance of the room, he nods to you to continue.

You continue taking off your clothes as he ordered, the material falling down your legs slowly.

Stepping out of your jeans and kicking them to the side; your eyes remain directed towards your boyfriends serious face.

Deciding to keep going you start on your shirt, lifting the edges slightly, then pulling up enough for your stomach to show. You glance towards Sam; his eyes watching your every move, elbows resting onto his thighs as he leans in wanting more.

Smiling you pull your shirt up more revealing your black laced bra, continuing to pull the shirt off your body; you throw it behind yourself not caring where it would land.

Sam swallows waiting for you to continue.

A small grin appears onto your lips starting on your bra, arms reaching back behind yourself. Feeling the clasps let go one by one and eventually the straps come loose over your shoulders.

Placing your hand onto the front of your bra while slipping one strap from your arm, then the next all while keeping your breasts covered.

Glancing towards Sam you grasp onto the bra ripping it from yourself and tossing it to Sam. The bra landing on his lap.

Sam grabs your bra, feeling the lace between his fingers.

You move to start on your panties only to be stopped by Sam standing up.

Sam throws your bra while he walks towards you, his eyes watching you the entire time.

He stops inches infront of you, his large hand grasping your chin.

"Spread your legs, wide." He commands, taking a step back to watch you obey his order.

Widen your legs until you feel that you could end up on the floor Sam stops you.

"Stay." He says your eyes watching him.

"Stretch your arms out to the side." He orders.

You do as he says, beginning to feel a bit exposed.

"Close your eyes." He whispers.

You close your eyes, the feeling of excitment increasing in your blood stream.

The sound of chains and the feel of the heavy metal against your arm causes you to open your mouth in shock. 

The sound of the chains on the other side and the metal clicking into place on your wrist.

The next one catches you by surprise, as the large metal clicks by your ear. The heavy metal around your neck cold to the touch.

"Sam?" You start to ask him what he was doing.

Sam grabs you by your chin roughly, you keep your eyes closed when the feeling of his warm breath hits your face.

"I didn't tell you to speak." He says sounding angry.

Your eyebrows crease together.

"Open your eyes." Sam says sounding more like himself.

You open them quickly noticing him looking worried.

"(Y/N) if I'm being too rough let me know, I don't want to hurt you." He says placing his hand onto your cheek so gently it almost feels as if he were afraid to touch you.

"Pick a safe word." He says looking into your eyes.

Searching through your brain for a word that would be easy enough to remember but not dumb enough for the act that will be happening soon is one of the hardest things you can think of.

Glancing to your boyfriend you think of one thing that would cause him to stop in his tracks, your smile appearing knowing what your going to use.

"Clowns." You smile seeing his eyes widen.

"Really?" He asks just hating the word.

"It'll make you stop." You smile as he rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Fine, use that word but don't get carried away." He smiles before giving you a kiss that causes you to lose your breath.

Sam pulls away, eyes watching your face.

"Look at my girl so exposed to me, just wanting to be touched by her lover." Sam says his large hand touching your shoulder and slowly moving down to your breast. He cups your breast, thumb rubbing your nipple as it begins to harden under his touch.

"Does my girl want me to touch her?" He asks looking into your eyes.

You nod softly having a slight problem with the large shackle around your neck.

Sam grabs the back of your head, grasping onto your hair tightly as he pulls your head back.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" Sam shouts eyes growing darker and darker from his natural color.

"Yes. Yes Sam." Your voice slightly shakes.

"Don't call me Sam, I'm your master." He corrects.

"Yes master." You reply loving the strong hold he has on your hair.

Sam lets go of your hair liking that you're a quick learner.

Sam's hand touches your body gently as he moves it down to your panty covered crotch.

"Let's get these off of you." He says grabbing your laced panties by the crotch and ripping them off of your body. Sam looks to the ripped pieces of cloth in his hand and tosses it to the side. His hand grabs onto your hip, thumb gently rubbing circles before moving his hand down towards your aching center.

"Let your master touch your pussy, kitten." He says as his hand gently touches your center.

You moan softly wanting more of his fingers to work you.

"Did I tell you to make noise?" He asks sounding angry once again.

"No master."

"Then you must be punished." He says moving his hand from your center.

You sigh missing the contact of his hand upon you.

Sam pulls his hand back and quickly smacks your pussy hard.

You open your moth to scream but decide to keep the scream inside knowing if you make another noise without his permission you would be punished once again.

"Good girl, keeping your noises to yourself." Sam grins placing his hand back onto your now throbbing pussy.

He begins rubbing circles on your clit with his thumb as his finger finds your wet opening.

The pleasure builds within his touch, his fingers working magic agaisnt your sensitive skin.

"You're soaked kitten, what's got you so riled up?" Sam asks his thumb slowly circling your clit as his other fingers play with your slit.

"Y-you." You answer him feeling a moan trying to escape from your throat.

"I'm the one who made you this dripping wet?"

"Yes." You answer.

"Open those beautiful eyes for me kitten." He orders.

Opening your eyes you look to his face, his eyes dark with lust as he watches you writhe under his touch.

"Does my little one need something?" He asks wanting to hear you beg.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I want your fingers inside of me." You answer as his thumb continues slow circles upon your clit.

"I don't know if you deserve it." He says pulling his fingers away from your slit but keeping his thumb working on your aching clit.

The pleasure from his thumb courses through your exposed body, the need for more then just his finger working you takes over.

"I do, I deserve it." You begin to plea.

"Why? What have you done to deserve it?" He asks.

"I've been a good girl." You answer.

"A good girl wouldn't be begging until I tell her to." He answers pulling his hand away from your center. Moving his hand up to his lips he places his finger inside his mouth and switching fingers one by one.

Closing your eyes in pleasure by the sight of him sucking your juices from his fingers, you bite your bottom lip to keep the moan inside.

"You taste so good kitten." He groans pulling his fingers away. "Do you want to taste?" He asks.

"Yes." You nod your head.

Sam captures your mouth in a rough kiss, his tongue slipping inside letting you taste yourself.

His hand pulls the hair from the back of your head roughly, pulling back his teeth take your bottom lip as he pulls it roughly.

Creasing your eyebrows together in pain the taste of iron fills your mouth.

"Open your eyes." He orders.

Not realizing you closed them you open them to see a dribble of blood on his chin, his eyes watching you.

"Am I being too rough?" He asks.

Needing to get rid of the taste of blood from your mouth, you turn your head and spit the blood out.

Sam's face fills with concern realizing he made you bleed.

"Not rough enough, what's a little bit of blood gonna hurt?" You smile wanting more.

"If you insist." Sam says snapping back into action.

Capturing your lips in another kiss, he sucks your bottom lip making sure to suck the blood from it.

His fingers roam your body, feeling you up gently.

Pulling back he looks you up and down before walking around you.

"You look fucking sexy kitten." He says into your ear from behind you.

Placing his hands onto your hips he grinds his jean covered cock against your ass.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He asks into your ear.

"Yes."

"You make me hard as a rock kitten, whenever I see you this is what you do to me."

You try to move your neck but fail from the large metal, Sam must have noticed cause his hands reach the metal.

"If I take this off do you promise to be a good girl?" He asks gently rubbing his thumb on your collarbone.

"Yes, I promise." You answer trying not to sound like you're rushing him.

His fingers work the metal until it opens and comes off with a clink.

He takes the metal and throws it to the side where it hangs in the air by the wall.

His hands move back to your waist, rubbing gently with his thumbs he leans in kissing you gently.

"Move your legs closer and bend over for me kitten."

You quickly do what he told you and wait for further instructions.

The sounds of his belt chingling causes chills to form on your skin, you've been waiting too long to feel him inside of your body.

You need him to enter you and you need it fast before you lose your mind.

"You want this cock kitten?" He asks as the sound of him rubbing himself with his large hand starts behind you causing your pussy to gush for him.

"Yes, I want your cock master." You answer trying to ease the ache from your center.

"What do you want me to do with it kitten?" He asks pressing the tip of his cock agasint your slit, rubbing it up and down making sure to tease you further.

"I want you to fuck me with it." You answer wishing you could touch him but because your hands are still chained to the side you let the wish dissolve.

He slides his length against your slit covering it with your juices.

"That's a dirty word for such a good girl."

"I don't want to be a good girl." You quickly answer swaying your hips gently, letting his length rub against your ass.

Sam leans into you breathing gently against your ear.

"I think you've waited long enough kitten." He says pushing you a little further down, his left hand against your hip as he uses his other hand to grab his cock and guild it to your entrance.

Sam pushes inside of you slowly, his long lengths beginning to fill you to the brim.

Moving his hand away from his cock he moves it to your pussy lips. Feeling his length fill you, he rubs your clit gently once he's balls deep.

"Fuck kitten, you feel so good." He says biting your neck then licking where his teeth indented your skin.

"You feel amazing." You sigh loving how his length stretches you and causes a slight burn; which was everything you've been waiting for.

"Listen closely kitten, I'm gonna start fucking you. You will not cum until I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes master." You nod trying to brace yourself with a smile covering your face.

Sam starts pulling out slowly, making you feel every detail of his amazing cock, the vein from the underside pulsing as he pulls out agonizing slow. Leaving just the tip inside he stills, you want to groan or fidget around his massive hands but you keep still and just wait. Sam leans in kissing you neck gently before whispering in your ear. "Good girl." He then slams back inside your pussy causing you to scream with need. He groans continuing to fuck you with a fierce passion.

His fingers rub your clit as he slams into you causing your orgasm to creep up.

Sam groans agasint your neck feeling you start to tighten around his hard cock.

"You can't cum until I tell you to." He repeats before pulling out and moving infront of you.

Sam is still fully clothed, his jeans around his ankles. His thick cock standing proud and glistening with your juices.

"Jump kitten." He says placing his hands under your arms.

Jumping he helps you wrap your legs around his waist, pushing you up he guilds his cock back into your needy pussy.

"Oh fuck." You moan closing your eyes feeling his large cock reach further then before.

He moves both hands under your legs holding you under your knees and begins a brutal pace that has you panting and moaning.

The sound of his grunting, chains around your wrists and his balls smacking into your ass echoes inside the dungeon.

"Fuuuck." You cry out feeling your orgasm start to form again.

You pant in need trying to hold back as much as possible.

Sam furrow's his eyebrows together grunting in need, his hands begin to tighten on your legs as he increases his pace.

"Fuck, you want to come baby?" He asks sounding as if he's begging.

"Yes." You shout your answer trying to hold off as much as you can.

He opens his mouth as if he were in pain, keeping his eyes on you he wiggles his hips hitting your g-spot dead on.

You scream grasping onto the chains for leverage.

"Fucking cum with me kitten." He shouts slamming into you a few more time and pulling you into the most intense orgasm you have ever experienced.

He leans his face into your shoulder and stills inside of you with a few loud moans that are muffled by your skin.

You clutch onto Sam not wanting to let him go anytime soon, your legs remain wrapped around Sam as he continues to breath deeply and unshackel your wrists.

Pulling them off one by one he checks your wrists for any injuries, noticing lines from the metal he kisses the pain away.

"Does it hurt?" He asks sounding more like himself before he looks to you, his eyes searching for any pain in your features.

"Not really. I'm fine Sammy, really." You answer wrapping your arms around him as he moves you away from the middle of the devil's trap and takes a seat with you still clutching to him.

"So clingy." He chuckles kissing your cheeks with tiny kisses.

"You wouldn't want it any other way." You smile as you kiss him and try to climb off his lap to find your clothes.

"That was a little different." He says holding you to him as he starts discussing the amazing sex you just had.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." You smile.

"Have you always been that turned on by my muscles?" He asks.

"Of course, but with the addition of the chains and the whoopings excite me even more." You wink before Sam whips your ass hard causing you to roll your eyes to the back of your head.

"Damn baby, if I would have known that we would have done it like this a long time ago."

"Well now it looks like we have a few to make up for." You smirk as you climb off his lap and grab your clothes to get dressed.

"I'm always ready when you are." He says.

"Good to know, give me a few minutes and we'll start round two." You reply with a wink.

 


End file.
